wikiabvfandomcom-20200213-history
Nine Network
The Nine Network (commonly known as Channel Nine or simply Nine) is a major Australian commercial free-to-air television network, that is a division of Nine Entertainment Co. with headquarters in Willoughby, a suburb located on the North Shore of Sydney, Australia. The Nine Network is one of three main free-to-air commercial networks in Australia. As of 2019, the Nine Network is the highest-rating television network in Australia, ahead of the Seven Network, Network 10, ABC, and SBS. Since 2017, the network's slogan has been "We Are the One". Programming Local programs The Nine Network apart from its News and Current Affairs division, broadcasts a range of entertainment programming of various genre's from Australian and overseas sources. Nine's current Australian programming line-up includes: Getaway, Helloworld, Footy Classified, 100% Footy, RBT, The Block, Millionaire Hot Seat, 20 to 1, True Story with Hamish & Andy, Australian Ninja Warrior, Travel Guides, The Voice Australia, Doctor Doctor and Married at First Sight. Overseas programs Current US programming that airs on Nine and its digital multichannels are sourced from Nine's deals Roadshow Entertainment / Warner Bros International Television and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (long running), DreamWorks / DreamWorks Animation (long running), MTV and Nickelodeon International / ViacomCBS International Media Networks (Paramount TV) and Paramount Home Media Distribution (Paramount films), NBCUniversal International Television / Illumination Entertainment, Sony Pictures Television International / Sony Pictures Animation (long running), 20th Century Studios (selected films only), Metro Goldwyn Mayer International Television, Miramax Films, and Disney Media Distribution (Non-Disney series only). The network's flagship overseas programme is the popular sitcom The Big Bang Theory. Other American programs on Nine include Chicago Med and the daytime talk show The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Sony Pictures daytime Soap Operas on 9Gem include Days of Our Lives and The Young and The Restless. Extra use to air on Nine up until its 26th season and the cancelled Lethal Weapon. Since 2015 the network has cut ties with Warner Bros. Television, losing the networks rights to Arrow, Gotham, Mom and Two Broke Girls among many others. Nine revived their rights for Nickelodeon because the studio now allows new broadcast rights and needs to pick up all Nickelodeon shows and movies from Network Ten which Nine has only Nick Jr. shows in this network. Share overseas programs Share US programming that airs on Nine and Seven and its digital multichannels are sourced from Nine and Seven's deals Disney Media Distribution (Non-Disney series only), 20th Century Studios (selected films only), Warner Bros International Television / Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (theatrical films only), NBCUniversal International Television and Sony Pictures Television International / Sony Pictures Animation. Share US programming that airs on Nine and Ten and its digital multichannels are sourced from Nine and Ten's deals ViacomCBS International Media Networks (Paramount TV) / Paramount Home Media Distribution (Paramount films), DreamWorks (non-animated films only), Miramax Films, Sony Pictures Television International, Roadshow Entertainment / Warner Bros International Television and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (theatrical films only), and Disney Media Distribution (Touchstone films only). Former programs The network formerly broadcast catalogue movie and television titles from normal Disney from 2019 to 2020 which was celebrated of The Wonderful World of Disney, Disney now returns on Seven Network, Seven is normally revived Disney broadcast rights. Effective from 2017 onward, Nine revived MTV and Nickelodeon broadcast rights. Category:Australian television networks